


His Hands

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, massage therapist! prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: All the romance novels he read certainly hadn't helped his imagination at all. But this wasn't a smutty story, like what he liked to read in the privacy of his home. This was real life, and in real life massage therapists were professional and certainly didn't go down on their clients in the middle of a session.





	His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in what felt like a fever dream I don't even know.

Friday was Gladio's off day from training, which meant he had to drive to his massage therapist instead of the gym. It was a good trade off though - giving his muscles their well deserved rest and also the relief of losing some of the tension he had built up over the week was good for him. He had at first scoffed at the idea of going in weekly, but at Cor's encouragement he had tried it and well fuck, the guy had been right. Gladio supposed he knew a thing or two. 

That had been nearly a year ago. Now if he missed his weekly appointment it was like his brain knew it and would punish him for it. He would feel worse, would feel the pain creeping up his muscles. It might have just been his head fucking with him, but he would rather not feel like shit.

So like every Friday, he stopped by his favorite juice place for his usual protein smoothie and made his way into the center of the city, like he did every Friday morning. He would spend about two hours for his appointment, then meet Ignis for lunch near the Citadel. Then head home and relax for the day. Friday's were good. Routine, simple.

The familiar chimes of the door of the small clinic that housed the therapists greeted him. The relaxing aroma of incense had him stopping to take a deep breath, closing his eyes as he took it in. It was all part of the process. Then Alexey would get his hands on him and knead his muscles into oblivion. It was always a good ache, one he looked forward to each week.

He went up to the counter to greet Maria, all smooth smiles and low voice.

"Ah, Mr. Amicitia. It will just be a few minutes." She returned the smile and gestured to the seats behind him.

"Sure thing," He turned to sit.

"Oh also, Alexey called out sick this morning. We have someone else who will be taking care of you today."

"Hm, okay." He smiled, less warmly despite his best efforts, and sat down. He had only ever seen Alexey. The guy was always there, and had been good as far as Gladio was concerned. He was unsure about someone else coming in and working on him. But he was already there, and he didn't want to be rude. Or to miss his appointment entirely, if he were being honest. Surely they knew what he usually worked with and would make sure he had someone of equal skill take Alexey’s place.

Right? Right.

"Mr. Amicitia?" A voice chirped from the entryway. Gladio looked up to see a kid - okay, clearly not a kid, but he sure as hell could be one, standing there in the doorway. His bright blond hair was pushed back with pins with chocobros on them. His eyes were wide, framed by dark rimmed glasses, and surrounded by freckles.

And he was a _twig_. Gladio could easily snap the guy in half he was sure of it. He was becoming less sure by the second about this appointment.

"Hello?" The guy lowered himself a little to get more in Gladio’s eyesight and waved.

He sat upright. "Ya, sorry, spaced out."

"Perfect place for that, ha! I'm Prompto, I'll be taking care of you today. Right this way!" He motioned for Gladio to stand and follow.

Gladio moved slowly. He hadn't wanted to miss his appointment but now he was sure this would be a waste of time and money as he got closer to Prompto. There was no way he would be able to make any headway on Gladio’s muscles. He tried to study his frame as he walked behind him, but the uniform of what was basically scrubs hung loose, so he wasn't able to get a good look.

Prompto stopped at a door and opened it slowly. He nodded as Gladio stepped in.

"You know the drill, right?" He asked.

Gladio nodded.

"I'll knock in a few minutes!" And with that the door shut.

Gladio sighed and pulled his hair out of its ponytail, then quickly got out of his clothes and under the blankets on the table, face down. He would just have to take this as a chance to rest - relaxing was also important, anyways. Ignis would say so at least.

He got cozy and soon heard the door open and close.

"Anywhere in particular you want me to focus today, big guy?"

Gladio cleared his throat and shifted a little under the blanket. "My quads are tight today, more than usual."

"Say no more. I got you."

Gladio could hear the sounds of Prompto getting ready - towels being folded nearby, getting lotion, the usual. He laid ready, curious to see how this guy would handle Gladio’s muscle mass.

Usually Alexey would start on his back no matter the problem area, and then eventually make his way to the problem area as he went.

But Prompto clearly didn’t intend on wasting any time. He moved the blanket off Gladio’s right leg, then pumped lotion on his hands and rubbed them together quickly. The warmth slid up Gladio’s leg, from his knees up.

He nearly jumped off the table, for the pressure on his leg felt amazing. Prompto's thumbs worked right into the lines of muscle, his fingers pressed deftly into his skin. On the second push Gladio let out a groan before he could stop himself,, and immediately winced.

Prompto stopped. "Pressure okay?"

Holy fuck how was that his concern. A part of Gladio wanted to get a look at this guy’s arm muscles, if he could do _that._

"It’s pretty amazing. Don’t worry, I can take it."

"Great, don't worry I won't hold back."

Gladio couldn't suppress another moan as Prompto's magical hands moved once more.

 

* * *

 

"Okay Mr. Amicitia," Prompto whispered as he applied some pressure to Gladio's shoulders. He was face up now, eyes closed and with a warm towel over his eyes. But he didn’t move right away, and he wasn’t sure if he could.

"Gonna have to start coming back down to reality big guy."

Gladio only grunted as the towel was removed from his face. He blinked his eyes a little. Prompto stood over him, smiling wide. Up this close, Gladio could see his eyes were a softer blue, almost lavender.

He blinked a few more times - Prompto had removed the top layer of his uniform, so he wore just a tighter white shirt tucked into his pants. Gladio could finally see some of the strength there in his arms, lean muscles on forearms and biceps and -

"You good?" Prompto snapped him back to the present once again with his voice.

"Mgreat. Ya. Thanks."

"Sure thing, hope I was a reasonable sub for you today! I'll be right outside whenever you're ready. Take it slow." He grabbed his top and walked out, leaving Gladio feeling. Dazed.

He moved his neck. His arms, his shoulders. He felt...

He felt fucking _great_. Better than he ever had after a massage with Alexey. It was almost intimidating. He sat up and stared at his legs under the blankets. The tightness in his quads was definitely gone - and when he got off the table he actually wobbled a little.

 _Wobbled_ . He couldn’t remember that ever happening before.

He got his clothes back on and tied his hair up in a bun. Then slowly, carefully, went to the door and opened it. Prompto stood there, arms behind his back, uniform shirt back on.

Gladio leaned forward, reaching into his pocket for his bills for the tip. He didn't even count the bill, he just knew he had pocketed a few twenties before leaving, and shook Prompto's hand as he offered it and dropped all his money into the guys smooth palm.

"Thanks, Blondie," Gladio's voice was hoarse and holy fuck, that was a little embarrassing. He felt literally wrecked from this little guy. "That felt amazing."

Prompto was polite and didn't inspect the money, pocketing it into his pants and keeping that smile on his face. "Glad to hear it. Hope you feel a bit better now!"

He started to lead Gladio down the hallway towards the exit. Gladio would usually tail behind Alexey, but today he tried to keep in line with Prompto. He was about a head shorter than Gladio, and he watched him as they walked.

"You new here?" Gladio felt brave enough to ask. He had been coming to this clinic every week for over a year and somehow never seen this guy.

"Ah, no, but I’m usually not in on Fridays. But I got called in to help out."

"Ah,"

“I'm more of a house call kind of guy. I'm only here two times a week, since I have a second job. But I enjoy this and it's nice to help people. But I tend to take on more clients in their homes when they need instead of sitting in a clinic all day."

He shrugged and they got to the door. Prompto opened it and Gladio stood there a second, just staring down at him.

" Uh, thanks. Again."

" Of course." He bowed his head and motioned again. Gladio stepped out into the lobby. He was thankful it was empty aside from Maria so he could just stand there. And think.

"Mr. Amicitia?"

He shook his head and smiled, saying a goodbye as he walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

"His haaaands, Iggy. I don't get it." Gladio spoke in between sips of his beer. He had somehow made it to lunch despite his brain being very intent on short circuiting several times on the way.

Ignis, who was ever the one guy to tell Gladio exactly what's what without fear for his life, damn him, raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Sounds like quite the experience. Maybe you should see him again."

Gladio narrowed his eyes over his glass. Ignis took a sip of his tea.

"He was just a sub today."

"Hm. Shame. Maybe I'll go see him."

Gladio set his glass down hard. "I know what you’re doing."

"Oh? What's that?" Ignis and that smirk replied.

"You’re doing that thing where you get me riled up and jealous and say things you can then hold against me later."

"No idea what you're talking about."

"He was just good at his job ok! That's it."

"Gladio, before you even got to that you talked about his freckles and biceps and the color of his eyes," Ignis set down his tea and crossed his arms.

Gladio shrugged. "What I can't say he's cute too? That a crime or something?" He grabbed his burger and took a bite.

"Hardly, but I did get you to admit it." Ignis laughed and picked up his sandwich, and directed the conversation to his most recent antics with Noctis while dodging a french fry.

 

* * *

 

A week later Gladio walked into the clinic, and a part of him was disappointed when Alexey was the one who greeted him at the door when his time came.

Another part of him was disappointed, when he opened his eyes at the end and it wasn't those bright lavender eyes looking down at him.

And another when he walked out and Alexey gave him a pat on the back as he tipped the usual.

They started to walk down the hallway towards the exit. Gladio felt so different than the week before, definitely not wobbly or like everything of the week had been melted away. And it was strange. He had thought before Alexey had been so good, but now his perception had been shifted and it was weird, to go back.

Then he heard a laugh. He stopped and looked around. Alexey went on ahead, but Gladio spun and spotted behind them -

Prompto had stepped out of a room, and was putting his scrub back on over his white shirt. He crossed his arms, then looked to his left.

Their eyes met. Prompto waved and gave a big grin, and Gladio fucking couldn't stop the stupid smile he gave back. And a wave. And he started to step forward -

"Mr. Amicitia?" Alexey said from the door.

He turned back around. Alexey was waiting at the door for him, door open, looking confused. Gladio scratched the back of his head and headed over to him, but not without a quick glance over his shoulder to see that Prompto was still watching.

He gave a peace sign and a wink, and Gladio smiled again, and ran face first into the door frame when he turned back around.

 

* * *

 

"That's going to bruise," Ignis said matter-of-factly over his tea at lunch.

Gladio only grunted and resisted the urge to touch the cut on his eyebrow. He probably should have gotten a bandage on it at least or something but fuck he had been so embarrassed he had just ran out, hand covering his eye, while Alexey and Maria [and Prompto he was pretty sure] shouted after him.

He had at least wiped the blood off with napkins he had in his car.

"S'fine." He took a drink.

“So you…. What? Got hit in the fact during your appointment?"

"Ran into the door frame." He muttered and focused on eating.

"Pardon?"

He glowered over his burger. "You heard me, I know you did."

Ignis chuckled, and Gladio asked after the rumor Noct had fallen asleep during a council meeting, just to get Iggy back.

 

* * *

 

On Monday, he received word he would need to train Noctis on Friday instead of Thursday due to some visitors coming in that the Prince needed to entertain. So Gladio had to move around his appointment at the clinic.

He stuttered for a second on the phone, when Maria asked if he could see someone else, as Alexey was fully booked on Thursday.

"Ya, that's fine. Um," he cleared his throat and looked out the window of his apartment. "who would I be seeing?"

"Let's see," the sounds of typing, "looks like Prompto, is that fine?"

"MMhm, ya I've seen him. Yup." He hung up and realized only after, and then had to call back because he hadn't even confirmed the time yet.

 

* * *

 

Thursday.

Gladio had freshly washed his hair, trimmed up his beard. He spent more time than usual deciding what to wear to his appointment. He decided in the end to go with his black tank top and his joggers that hung low. Ya. That was a good look.

He skipped a smoothie. His stomach was jittery.

He got into the clinic, sat and waited, trying to look composed. Cool. He crossed one leg over the other, one arm thrown back over the neighboring chair, looking through his phone as if he were reading something important. Right.

"Mr. Amicitia?" That voice rang out. When Gladio looked up there he stood, smiling wide, hair clipped back, blue eyes shimmering and...

Fuck.

He nearly dropped his phone as he jumped up, because he was doing that thing again where he just sat and stared.

"Your eye is looking better." Prompto said as he let him pass into the hall.

"What?"

"Last week, looked like it hurt. I thought it would bruise for sure."

"Oh, uh. Ya, it's not so bad. Tough skin"

"That's lucky," Prompto skipped a little to get in front of him. "We'll be here today, I'll see you in two."

Gladio swallowed and nodded as he stepped into the room. Prompto closed the door. Gladio took in a deep breath.

Massage. It was just a massage. But he was so fucking nervous now.

This was dumb. He was being ridiculous.

He got undressed quickly and settled under the blankets. Prompto knocked and the sound of footsteps, doors closing, preparing everything around him.

"Where would you like me to start today?" Prompto asked. But today his hands rested lightly on the small of his back as he did, and it made Gladio tense.

"Actually, um. My arms?" He had meant to be more specific. But. Words. Fuck.

"Tough on them this week, huh?" Prompto pumped lotion on his hands, rubbed them, and then that familiar warmth enveloped Gladio's forearm, slid up past his elbows and dug into his biceps.

Gladio groaned. Fuck, this guy was _so good_.

"Ya, lots of sword work this week."

"Oh? That's cool. Wait, what do you do?"

"Bodyguard work." He knew Prompto would probably be able to quickly look up what he did, it was all in his file, and the crown paid for his sessions. But well. He just didn't want to think about that right then.

Prompto whistled. His fingers did something amazing on his forearm and Gladio sighed.

“Makes sense."

"What? " His voice was already groggy.

"Your physique. Pretty um, impressive. You take good care of yourself."

Gladio licked his lips and really wished he could look at Prompto's face.

"Thanks."

Smooth. Real fucking smooth. He was never like this. Why the fuck was he so nervous?

Silence as Prompto kept working on his arm. Eventually he moved over, his fingers trailing Gladio's back as he walked around to the other side.

Gladio realized too late that he arched _up_ into the touch.

_Oh no._

Prompto froze, hand still resting on his back.

"Your back hurting?"

Fucking hell what was wrong with him.

"No, s’fine."

"Oookay, you have to tell me though, it's my job to help."

_It's my job_

Right, his job. Gladio was getting so worked up over this cute guy who was just doing his job.

Prompto worked on the other arm, once again eliciting more groans out of Gladio as he did. Then Prompto started to work on his back, and it was heaven on earth.

"You doing okay?" Prompto's voice was just above his head, so close to his ear - why was he so close?

"Better than okay," he said and it sounded so dumb but he had to play it off. Prompto chuckled.

"Okay, time to flip over please." He lifted up the blanket so Gladio could move under it.

Gladio turned, and in doing so, his erection was freed and holy shit he hadn't even noticed -

He sat up quickly, fought off the dizziness.

"Mr. Amicitia?" Prompto dropped the blanket and Gladio clung to it. Prompto stood there in a tank top and his usual pants, but the shirt had a scoop neck and showed off his collarbone, and a hint of chest and fit so Gladio could see his muscles there and...

He was getting even harder holy gods.

"I'm uh…” he was scrambling, what the hell was he supposed to say? “Sorry, sorry. I just. I need a minute." He looked away from Prompto because that wasn't helping him at all, and was careful not to let the blanket settle over him in any sort of way.

"Oh, sure. You uh, want me to step out? For a second?"

Gladio, despite everything telling him not to, glanced up and caught a blush on Prompto's chest.

Then realized he was staring at his chest. Oh fucks sake. Their eyes met, finally, and Prompto was definitely blushing.

"It's fine, by the way, it happens a-a lot. Totally normal."

"Not to me,” Gladio blurted out before he could stop himself. W hat was with him lately?

Prompto smiled. "I’ll just. Give you a minute, okay?" He stepped back and was out the door before Gladio could say a word.

He collapsed to the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Alright. He had to think of things that would get him to calm down. Something. Anything. Long council meetings. Training Noctis when he is sleepy. Cor kicking his ass.

He sat up again. He remembered there was a shower in the room.

He hopped off the bed. It would take him minutes. So fast. Then he could be done and over. He turned on the shower and got the water lukewarm, then hopped in. He could just take a cold shower, but knowing he still had what, an hour of Prompto touching him? He had to get his body under control.

So he got under the water, letting it roll off him. He wasted no time grabbing his erection, and squeezing, groaning at the contact. He stroked, hard, in the way he knew was the fastest path to orgasm, and kept going, fucking into his hand and bracing himself against the wall with the other. He let himself play out that Prompto was there, on his knees, touching him with those fingers and swallowing him whole, taking him and looking up at him with those wide eyes -

His orgasm caught him off guard with a quick shout. He cursed as he pumped himself through it, but he had needed fast. He let out a shaky breath and stood under the water until his pulse slowed.

He heard the door close.

Shit.

He grabbed a towel and looked around the corner.

The room was empty.

Which meant.

_Oh fuck._

He dried off quickly. Then went to the door and gave a soft knock to let Prompto know he would be laying down. And got back under the blankets.

He tried not to notice how red Prompto's face was before the warm towel was draped over his eyes, nor the awkwardly cute smile Prompto gave him.

He was in so much fucking trouble.

 

* * *

 

Gladio didn't see Prompto for a few weeks after that, and it was driving him nuts. And okay, maybe he had indulged a little more in some fantasies like he had in the shower at the clinic. Things that could never happen, like Prompto offering to take care of his problem there on the table.

He was almost glad he was back to his boring and less uh, reactive sessions with Alexey.

But then about a month later, as he was leaving, he caught sight of Prompto waiting outside a door. Their eyes met and Prompto waved shyly but with a big smile.

Fuck it.

Alexey shouted out but Gladio just waved him off. Prompto's eyes widened as he approached.

"Everything okay, Mr. Amicitia?" He uncrossed his arms and straightened up.

"Yes, uh. Gladio. You can call me Gladio."

Prompto tilted his head, because Gladio knew he couldn't not really but there was an offer there. If Prompto caught it.

"You said you do house calls mostly, right?”

Prompto's eyebrows nearly lifted off his forehead. "Ya, usually."

"You have a card? I have uh, a buddy. Who I think might be interested."

Another head tilt. Prompto looked around, then reached into his back pocket and took out a wallet. It was bright blue with yellow chocobros on it because of course it was. Gladio fucking loved it.

Prompto slid out a business card and offered it up. Gladio took it, but his hand rested against Prompto's briefly before he stepped back.

“Thanks, Blondie." He waved and then hurried away, with Alexey staring at him suspiciously.

 

* * *

 

At lunch, the card sat on the table between Ignis and Gladio.

"For me?" Ignis looked at it, then back up.

"Mmm ya, see how his house calls are you know?"

"You know I could just go to the clinic to see him.”

"You can't ask for him though. He's a sub so he isn't always there."

"Gladio is this your way of asking me to check him out on your behalf."

"I didn't say any of those words."

Ignis sighed and took the card. "You're a mess, you know that right?"

Gladio just sipped his beer. Ignis had no fucking idea.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks went by before he was at lunch with Ignis and Prompto was brought up.

"Ah, I saw your _friend_ yesterday."

"What?" Gladio nearly spilled his drink. “You mean Prompto?"

"Yes," Ignis smiled in that knowing way Gladio wanted to sometimes smack. "He is as you said, quite good with his hands."

Gladio swallowed thickly. "Right?"

"Mm, though I have to say, when I called and said I had gotten the information from you, he let something interesting slip."

Gladio narrowed his eyes.

Ignis continued. "He said, ‘oh he was serious?’"

Gladio stared at Ignis, then sat back in his chair. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well I mean, when I asked for the card, I said it was for a friend."

"He thought you were hitting on him, Gladio. I daresay he was disappointed."

"I'm sure he wasn't."

“He was still the professional with me, though he did ask how I knew you, and other such questions."

Gladio grunted and dug into his burger.

"I may have said that you were looking to move your appointments and might need to do more out of the clinic."

Gladio choked a little. "What?"

“Mm, Prompto said he is always free on Wednesday afternoons, after his other job. I said that fit perfectly, you were looking for something mid-week.”

"Ignis fucking Scientia I could strangle you. I like my appointment on Fridays.”

"Yes but would you rather have confirmed weekly appointments with Prompto, or be with Alexey on Fridays."

Gladio clenched his jaw. "I hate you "

"You're very welcome.”

 

* * *

 

It took a few weeks to get his schedule adjusted, but thanks to Ignis he was able to make it so Wednesday afternoons were free. He had explained to the clinic his schedule had become more disjointed, and so he would be doing house calls to make it easier. Send Alexey his regards and shit.

It almost felt like a break up. Or cheating on someone. Something like that.

But then that first Wednesday rolled around and Prompto was supposed to be at his house in fifteen minutes. He had cleaned the place up and made sure there was space in the living room for Prompto's table and supplies. He even set out some water bottles for them both. And towels. He wasn't sure what all the guy would be bringing with him.

And he had blocked out Wednesdays for the next month with Prompto already to ensure he could still get his weekly appointments in.

The texts with Prompto had been very matter of fact. Just confirming time, location, and Prompto explaining the set up needs. But still Gladio had come out of the conversation with a feeling of excitement and nervousness that almost felt like first date jitters.

This wasn't a date, Gladio kept reminding himself, though gods, his mind had really started to mess with him over what he _did_ want this to be.

All the romance novels he read certainly hadn't helped his imagination at all. But this wasn't a smutty story, like what he liked to read in the privacy of his home. This was real life, and in real life massage therapists were professional and certainly didn't go down on their clients in the middle of a session -

The door knocked and Gladio released his grip on the counter.

A hand through his hair, adjusting his tank a little, and he was at the door swinging it open for Prompto.

Fuck

He wasn't in his scrubs, like he would be at the clinic. Instead he was in something more like workout clothes; a tight tank top and joggers that hung low on his hips, a bit of skin showing.

Gladio wanted to put his hands on those hips so badly.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Gladio said weakly and stepped aside to let Prompto come through. He could see the bed folded up in a bag that he carried and reached out to take it.

"Ah heya, thanks," he handed over the bag as he came in and took off his shoes. "Where should I set up?"

"I made space just here in the living room, hope it works"

Prompto motioned for the bag, and Gladio handed it back. He looked up at him with a grin.

"Sure it's great. Just give me ten to set up."

Gladio nodded and busied himself in the kitchen, which mostly meant pretending to clean while watching Prompto over the counter. He was lean but taut with muscle, and today his hair was styled up instead of down and with pins to hold back the bangs, and he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

"Your hair is different."

Prompto froze as he tucked blanket around the table and looked up. "Oh, ya, I usually don't have it styled for the clinic. Too lazy."

"Looks good," Gladio’s throat constricted around the words, but then his pulse quickened at the way Prompto laughed nervously and went back to setting up the table.

He kept his mouth shut after that, because he couldn't make this weird. That's not what he did. He was smooth, he could convince anyone - except Iggy - he had his shit together.

"Alright, ready when you are." Prompto nearly chirped.

Gladio came out of the kitchen and then stood there a moment. Usually Prompto would be in another room…

He grabbed the edges of his tank and pulled it over his head.

"Oh oh sorry! Yes, I’ll. I'm gonna look away." Prompto’s face turned red again and he spun around.

"It's okay, just used to there being a door." Gladio let himself chuckle and Prompto laughed as well, his shoulders moving a little. He quickly pulled off his pants and got under the blanket, this time face up.

When Prompto turned he was a bit surprised to see him like that first, eyes narrowed slightly and eyebrow raised.

"It's uh. My chest today, could we start with that?"

"Oh, sure." He took a small towel off his tray he had setup and draped it over Gladio’s eyes.

"Since we're here, have any music you want me to play?"

"Naw, I'm good."

"Okey dokey,"

Gladio snorted. It was such a dorky thing to say but it somehow suited Prompto.

"What!"

"Nothing, just that's cute."

As he spoke, Prompto had pulled the blanket down to his stomach but paused. Gladio figured that was it, he was going to leave, storm out for Gladio being inappropriate….

but he didn't, he just went to work on Gladio’s pecs, his fingers digging amazingly into the skin. It wasn't long before Gladio was once again melting under his touch.

Prompto's thumb brushed his nipple as he worked, and Gladio shivered.

"You okay?" He lifted his hand and Gladio opened his eyes, even though all he could see was the white of the towel. He was doing a shit job at this playing it cool thing.

"Just. Sensitive. A bit. Got pierced there and it’s just been like that since, even after I took it out."

"O-oh. I'll be careful."

"Naw don't worry about it."

Prompto hummed, and then went back to work. Gladio realized, when for the third time Prompto's fingers slowed as they brushed his nipples, that he was doing it on purpose.

Holy fuck.

He could feel his erection starting again. But Prompto had said it was normal, it was fine. So he tried not to think about it but also tried to get himself to calm down.

He titled his chin a little and opened his eyes. He could barely see Prompto's arms as they worked, how his forearm muscles tightened.

"You're supposed to be relaxing," Prompto chided, his hands flat on Gladio’s chest as if for emphasis.

"I am."

"You're peeking.”

Gladio swallowed. He lifted a hand and removed the towel and studied Prompto.

"Can I watch you work?"

"Uh, I. I mean."

"That would relax me."

Prompto's eyes widened but he nodded. Gladio adjusted his shoulders, and Prompto helped him tuck a pillow under his head so it was elevated. He watched as Prompto slowly got back into the rhythm of working on his chest and shoulders. He rolled his hands down Gladio’s stomach, and Gladio watched how his eyes moved over his body, how his eyes widened just a little.

He also saw the tent in the blanket from his erection and how Prompto tried to ignore it.

"Can you uh," Prompto stuttered, "can you roll over?”

He knew the implication here, but he nodded as Prompto lifted up the blanket. He moved the pillow to put his face into the space on the table. Prompto continued working, and Gladio tried not to think about the friction of his dick on the hard table. And how he moved as Prompto dug his fingers into his lower back and the top of his ass.

Despite it all he behaved himself, somehow. And when Prompto was done his excitement had flagged and he was able to sit up without completely embarrassing himself.

"Same time next week?" He confirmed as Prompto soon headed out the door.

"Of course, big guy." He reached out his hand, and Gladio shook it. He caught how Prompto also looked at their hands, how Gladio’s covered Prompto's so easily.

Fuck. Fuck fuck. Fuck the gods.

"See you then!" Prompto pulled away and was gone.

 

* * *

 

Even with the shift in schedule, Gladio and Ignis had kept their lunches to Fridays. Though now they had lunch in the Citadel cafe, since they were both working.

“So,” Ignis asked while piercing his fish with his fork, “how did it go? You didn’t text me any updates.”

“It was just business, Iggy. That’s why I didn’t text you.”

“Of course.”

Gladio set his water down. “Gods just. He’s so.”

Ignis looked up at him over his food.

“Shut up!”

Ignis hummed and took his bite.

 

* * *

 

The next Wednesday rolled around, and Gladio was determined that one, he would treat this like any other appointment he’d ever had and two, he would stop staring at Prompto. This weird obsessive crush had to stop.

He kept repeating this mantra, until he opened the door to greet Prompto.

His voice caught in his throat. Prompto was in a crop top hoodie and low hanging work out pants, the tight compression short kind that clung to his small frame in such a way it was had to be illegal. His skin had a sheen of sweat shone in the hallway lighting.

“Hey, sorry, I uh. Was at the gym and lost track of time.”

Gladio managed to look up at his goddamn eyes finally. “Huh?”

“Can I use your uh, shower? Is that ok? I’m sweaty and gross, sorry.”

Gladio swallowed every inappropriate thing he wanted to say and simply nodded and walked into the kitchen.

“Water?”

“Oh bless the six yes.”

He poured himself a glass too because gods he needed _ten_. And then Prompto was in his kitchen, and drinking water, and Gladio watched his throat move.

Okay no. this was ridiculous, he was already failing.

“Let me uh,. Check on the towel situation.”

“Thanks!! This won’t cut into your time I swear.”

Gladio stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Trust me, that's not a concern.”

Prompto squared his shoulders a little as Gladio turned and headed to the bathroom. Towels. He had to get towels. Clean ones..

He did a quick sweep of the bathroom and made sure it wasn’t gross, which it wasn’t, and set out two towels on the back of the toilet next to the shower.

When he walked out, he rounded the corner as Prompto pulled his hoodie off - he had nothing underneath, he was completely naked waist up.

Gladio felt like he was in the desert and being fucking teased with mirages of water and it wasn't fair, it was fucking fair how much he wanted to get his hands on this guy.

“All set, I’m gonna be in my room,” he nearly shouted out as he spun on his heel and walked away. He took a few deep breaths and pretended to be looking at his bookshelf, until he saw Prompto pass by - was he swinging his hips - and go into the bathroom.

Ok. ok. Gladio collapsed onto his bed and pushed his hand against his cock, which was being very loud and annoying.

“I fucking know,” he growled. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and debated calling Iggy. But he wasn't sure to what effect. Ignis would probably just tell him to oh, join Prompto in the shower, or some insane shit. But this guy was supposed to be here for a _job_. That’s the only reason he was in his house.

He palmed his dick again.

The shower was running, but Prompto wouldn’t be taking along one he didn’t think.

He heard a few thuds coming from the bathroom and shot out of bed. It sounded like something or someone fell - and ran to the door. He knocked.

“You alright?”

“Yup! Your shampoo and conditioner bottles are huge what the hell I can barely hold it in one hand!”

“Sorry!” He snickered.

“It’s okay I’m using your stuff right?”

Gladio considered the idea of Prompto smelling like him and his dick had a few comments to say about that.

“It’s fine. I have plenty.”

“Cool!”

He decided to sit in the living room where maybe he could start getting his body to relax on the couch, instead of on the bed. He tried to focus on the sound of the shower and the clock ticking. It almost worked.

But his thoughts kept going back to the fact that Prompto was in his shower.

Naked in his house.

The shower turned off. The door cracked open.

“Ah, um, Gladio?”

He sat up and looked over the back of the couch. Prompto stood in the door with a towel around his waist and wet and _did the gods have it out for him_.

“Can you uh, I totally spaced and didn’t bring my bag in with me.”

Gladio followed his pointed hand and moved slowly, grabbing the bag and taking it over to him. At the door, he may have stepped up closer than he needed to and handed Prompto the bag with a smile.

Prompto opened the door and took it, but not without first looking from his arm and up to Gladio, slowly. The bathroom smelled like it always did, like Gladio, but seeing the steam filled room and Prompto still damp.

He wasn’t gonna make it.

“I’m-” Gladio took a step back.

“Thanks,” Prompto let out with a squeak and closed the door.

Okay, so. Maybe...Gladio grabbed his phone and went out onto the balcony and took in a few deep breaths. Professional. They had to be professional. Maybe he needed to go back to Alexey because this was causing him way more stress.

Three knocks on the door. Prompto stood there, having gotten his table set up.

 _Well, here we go_ , Gladio said maybe to both him and his poor dick.

They started with his back today, so he was face down. Gladio was thankful he couldn’t stare at Prompto, or try to, and he couldn’t be embarrassed by his body’s reactions. Yet. And soon he was lost to the feeling of Prompto’s fingers on him, and it was so good.

“Your back is pretty tight,” Prompto said after some time. “Do you want me to work on it more?

“Sure,” Gladio muttered, and Prompto went back to work. He tried to relax, to let Prompto’s amazing touch help.

He got down to his lower back, pushed at the muscles just above his ass. Gladio felt so warm, and comfortable and then hands slid over his ass.

He lifted his hips.

His pulse quickened. Hopefully Prompto hadn’t noticed.

Then the hands were back working on his back, until they moved again past the top of his ass, fingers kneading-

“Fuck,” he let out a a breathy moan, and then Prompto’s hands flew off.

“Sorry! Sorry!”

Gladio sat up on his elbows, and saw Prompto moving away then, at his movement. “I don’t know what came over me, sorry, shit.”

He took another step back and crossed his arms. Gladio sat up completely, blanket barely covering his crotch, and his obvious erection.

“You okay?”

“I just. I got lost in the zone, I didn’t mean to. That was very unprofessional, I’m so sorry” Prompto bowed in half, looking at the floor.

“What, touch my ass?”

Prompto flinched.

“Prompto, it’s fine.”

“You cursed.”

“Because it felt good.”

Prompto didn’t straighten up, but he did lift his chin to look Gladio in the eye. Gladio licked his lips and laughed.

“Blondie, you’re really good with your hands, okay?”

Prompto went red so fast and he stood up. “Still, that’s. I. that’s not how I should behave.”

Gladio glanced at the clock. They had even gone over their two hours. “By all accounts, you’re off the clock now.”

Prompto looked at the clock on the wall and jumped. “Shit! I have to go.”

Okay, that wasn’t the response Gladio was expecting. “What?”

“Sorry! Sorry! I have a night class. Gotta run, can you uh-” he motioned at the table, and Gladio got up, blanket still around his hips.

“I’ll get the blanket next time, it’s fine,” Prompto folded up the table, got his things together. “See you next week?”

Gladio blinked. “Ya?”

“Great, see ya!”

And then Prompto was out the door.

“You see what you did?” Gladio said to no one really, but also kind of to his dick.

 

* * *

 

Ignis definitely made fun of him at lunch that Friday.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday again.

Gladio thought maybe there was a hint of something from Prompto, but he was convinced he had to be professional, and Gladio didn’t want to put him in an awkward position. So.

Normal appointment.

Last week had been fucked up a bit by the shower incident, but that was a fluke he was sure. Today would be just normal. Then after, he would make a move. Off the clock. Before Prompto had to run to night class.

The knock at the door and Gladio was there instantly. He even dressed down, in a shirt and baggy sweats, to try be less. Something. Whatever.

But Prompto.

He had his hair done again, like he had the first time, and he had his glasses back on. And he wore work out leggings and a tank top, not like he’d come from the gym, but just. Dressed like he would be.

Ok. normal. Normal.

“Hey,” he swung the door open and let Prompto in.

“Hey hey! You ready?”

“Yup,” he followed Prompto in the living room, waited at the counter while he set up. Then Prompto turned his back, and he got himself situated on the table.

Normal appointment.

They didn’t talk much, except for Gladio asking for extra work on his arms, which was safe. He let his thoughts blank out, and he was feeling pretty proud.

By now he was on his back, towel over his face, and Prompto applied pressure to his shoulders.

“Okay, all set big guy. I’m going to wash up in the bathroom and let you get dressed.”

By the time he had the towel off and was sitting up, Prompto wa already gone. He got dressed, and took in a few deep breaths. Ok, normal massage. And it felt great. Prompto really was fucking good at his job.

The doubts started to creep in. Would he be fucking up if he did anything now? Was he reading the signals wrong?

Prompto came out of the bathroom, and Gladio straightened up. His eyes darted over to the clock on the wall.

“You have class tonight?”

Prompto started to put the table away. “Not tonight, they just meet once a month, it’s mostly online. Oh, you have the blankets from last week?”

“Oh ya, sec,” he pushed off the couch and went into the bedroom, grabbing them from where he had them folded on the dresser. When he turned to go back out, Prompto was there in the doorway to his bedroom and he nearly dropped the blankets.

“Uh,-”

And then the blankets were pushed out of his hands, and Prompto replaced them, or more specifically, his _waist_ did, and Prompto pushed him backwards into the bedroom. He couldn’t reach Gladio’s face but he was looking up, his eyes set and determined and Gladio’s dick would be cheering probably because holy hell he looked like he wanted to eat Gladio alive.

“Prompto - “ his knees hit the back of the bed and he sat as if on command, and then Prompto was looking down at him. His hands were on Gladio’s shoulders, and Gladio gripped his waist like he had wanted to for weeks. Weeks. His thumbs slid under Prompto’s shirt and Prompto.

Whined.

Oh fuck. Oh astrals.

“Gladio I’m sorry this is terribly unprofessional of me but-” and then Prompto was in Gladio’s lap, sitting on his lap and they were kissing and gods it was so hot. Weeks of tension and Gladio was melting again, under the weight of Prompto on him, under the warmth of his tongue in his mouth, under the way his fingers splayed out across his back and -

“Gladio,” Prompto whispered as he pulled away and took in a few breaths.

“Oh, don't fucking worry,” Gladio nearly growled, and Prompto’s eyes darkened. Gladio leaned back a little and looked at Prompto, his shirt riding up his stomach and Gladio’s hand gripping around him, fingers digging into the skin.

He gave an experimental movement of his hips where his dick pressed right up against Prompto, and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

“You have no,” he moved up to latch onto Prompto’s neck, sucking on the skin. Prompto squirmed, “idea how much,” he moved up, bit Prompto’s ear, making him gasp and Gladio’s dick twitched, “I’ve been thinking about you.” he devoured Prompto’s mouth, pushing his tongue in and Prompto didn’t flinch, he met Gladio there instantly pushing back. Giving as good as Gladio, and they rocked against each other, their hips grinding and their breathing erratic.

Prompto pushed Gladio onto his back, and he was more than happy to oblige.

“I’m not.” He took a few deep breaths, “I don’t make it a habit, to. Do this, with clients,” he licked his lips, but kept his eyes on Gladio.

“Take your shirt off,” Gladio responded.

Prompto listened immediately, and Gladio took off his sweater. He watched Prompto sit there, swallowing.

“I don’t make it a habit to sleep with my massage therapists.” Gladio said with a low voice as his hands moved up Prompto’s thighs. His thumbs followed the obvious outline of his erection and Prompto moaned as he slid further up, then moved past his stomach, and up to his nipples. Gladio twisted each one lightly. Prompto arched his back and moaned.

“Fuck,” Gladio growled.

Prompto looked down at him with a smirk, and he knew he was done for. “We can figure out the rest later?”

“Please.”

That was all they needed apparently, because then Prompto was flat on top of Gladio and they were kissing hard again, while they each helped with getting their pants off. They were flush naked, their erections grinding against each other. He wasn’t going to last long, whatever they did, but fuck he just wanted this. To feel Prompto touching him like this.

“Shit,” Prompto hissed as his hand wrapped around Gladio’s cock.

“Ya,” Gladio managed and then Prompto slid down, and took him in his mouth to the back of his throat. Gladio shouted out a few curse words, and looked up to see him, lithe and hot as hell, swallowing Gladio like a fucking champ while also jerking himself off and -

Ya, that was not long at all. He threw his head back and grabbed Prompto’s hair as he came, hard, and felt Prompto’s own cries vibrating against him as he followed.

He took in a few deep breaths. Prompto rested his head on Gladio’s stomach.

“That was. Was that okay.” Prompto muttered against his skin.

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“I just. I don’t usually do this. Sort of thing. I’m-”

“Prompto,” he propped his head up, and Prompto moved his head to look up at him.

“You’re fine. More than fine. I’ve wanted this for weeks.”

Prompto cleared this throat. “I was nervous I uh. Got it wrong.”

He laughed a little at that. “You weren’t the only one. I mean. I was gonna just ask you out for dinner but- “

“Oh my gods I’m a mess.”

He laughed again, and this time pulled Prompto up so they were chest to chest, and kisses him gently.

“Hey,”

Prompto opened his eyes slowly. He was curled up a little, clearly embarrassed.

“Wanna go grab some dinner?”

Prompto relaxed a little at that, and nodded. “Hell yeah, you like pizza?”

“Fuckin yea I do.”

Prompto laughed, and Gladio wanted nothing more than to kiss that mouth again. So he did. Again. And again.

 

 

 

They eventually made it to pizza. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> :333
> 
> find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar)


End file.
